vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul King
] Summary The Soul King (霊王, Reiō) is the king of Soul Society, whose existence in Soul Society is as symbolic as it is absolute. The king resides in the Soul King Palace that exists in a separate, special realm in the very core of Soul Society, which is protected by the Royal Guard. The door to this realm is opened via the Ōken. The Soul King's sole purpose is to regulate the flow of souls into and out of Soul Society and keep the flow stable. Without the Soul King, the balance is lost and everything that is linked to Soul Society or made in it, as well as the Dangai, Hueco Mundo and the Human World will fall apart. According to a conversation between Kisuke Urahara and Sōsuke Aizen the Soul King is detailed as both a "thing" and "it". Urahara details that without the Soul King's existence, Soul Society would be rent asunder. The Soul King is the "linchpin" and if that linchpin is lost, then the world would simply crumble away and that is the way of the world. The Soul King is not involved in governing Soul Society, with the king having given the full control of its government to the Central 46 and thus, being uninvolved with the day-to-day affairs of Soul Society. The Soul King is the father of Yhwach. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 4-A Name: Soul King, Reiō Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Over 100 million years old Classification: God Powers and Abilities: |-|Weakened Soul King=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2, and 3), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Ōken Bestowment, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 7), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to disintegration), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Causality Manipulation (Orihime couldn't bring back the Soul King even through her power to reject past events and causality) |-|Prime Soul King=All previous abilities, Flight, Can take his Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu, Reishi Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Limited Blood Manipulation (Can flood his blood vessels with energy to reinforce them), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Bringer Light and Hirenkyaku and increase his defensive or offensive with Blut), Immortality (Type 3, 4, 5 and 8), Soul Manipulation (Can destroy soul), Transmutation (Destroyed a giant hollow and turned it into sands of reishi), Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate the soul in all physical matter, including from inanimate object), Physics Manipulation (By controlling Reishi which dwells in matter, Reiō is able to distort and manipulate the matter itself, and at times, even the laws of physics), Intangibility (By controlling the cells of his own body or the atmosphere itself, Reiō can alter his own body and turn into smoke), Invisibility (Can make himself invisible even to Shinigami), Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. Created the concepts of life and death), Law Manipulation (Altered the system of the old world and created the foundation of Soul Society, Material World and Hueco Mundo), Power Bestowal, Space-Time Manipulation (Created the Dangai. A dimension separated from Space and Time), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation, Teleportation, Absorption (All Types), Precognition (Reiō can see all possible futures), Information Analysis (Reiō can understand all powers he sees in the future), Fate Manipulation (Reiō can choose between and change the futures that lie before him), Resurrection (Can rewrite the future in which he died), Reactive Evolution and/or Power Nullification (All powers that Reiō sees in the future will be incapable of harming him or defeating him), Regeneration Negation (Reiō can rewrite the future so that everything he destroys will remain broken in the future), Summoning (Can summon a large number of eyeball-creatures from the torrent of his power), Reactive Power Level, Limited Reality Warping, and Regeneration (Low-Godly with The Miracle), Biological Manipulation (With the Compulsory, his nerves can invade the bodies of others to control their movements), Earth Manipulation (Reiō can control inorganic objects such as the ground and buildings), Body Control, Power Mimicry (Can evolve by absorbing information through its nerves and mimicking his target powers and abilities), Duplication (Reiō can clone itself from severed fingers, can also create copies of himself with The Visionary), Likely Subjective Reality (Can turn his fantasy into reality), Elemental Manipulation, BFR (Can open a portal and send targets to Space), Stealth Mastery and Creation with The Visionary (It heavily implies that Gremmy Thoumeaux is the brain of the soul king), Blessed, Darkness Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Resistance to Precognition (Via Mimihagi. Reiō should've its power who can evade Yhwach's The Almighty), Resistance to Power Nullification (Via The Miracle. Hitsugaya's ice which nullifies the functions and abilities of whatever it freezes was ineffective against The Miracle), Resistance to Paralysis Inducement (Ransotengai allows Quincy to freely manipulate their bodies using spirit energy if their bodies would be inflicted with great physical harm or paralysis) and Limited Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. Ichibē couldn't take the Almighty from Yhwach even after he has stripped Yhwach of his name and power and change his name and power into black ant) |-|With Fullbringers powers= All previous abilities, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Hacking, Sealing, Limited Fast-Forward (In the Pocket Dimension), Virtual Clones Creation, Limited Gravity Manipulation (In the Pocket Dimensions, can raise gravity to 4.5G), Limited Weather Manipulation (In the Pocket Dimensions, can change it to 48.2C) and Limited Wind Manipulation with Digital Radial Invaders (In the Pocket Dimension, can bring it down to -0.5), Probability Manipulation with Jackpot (Can manipulate the probability of landing a lucky, powerful strike), Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Past Manipulation with Book of the End (Can insert himself into the past of whomever is affected to create new memories, break their mind entirely by overloading them with too much information or to forcibly alter the present by created new timelines), Healing, Forcefield Creation and Causality Manipulation with Shun Shun Rikka (Can create barrier to reject events entirely and rewind them to a prior form) |-|Possible abilities gained from the Sternritter's Schrift=All previous abilities, Probability Manipulation and Durability Negation with The Balance (Can manipulate the fortune and misfortune that occurs within his sphere of influence, all good fortune experienced by the opponent in causing injury to him will be directed back to them as misfortune of the same magnitude), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Healing, Poison Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Reactive Evolution with The Deathdealing (Can control over any and all 'Lethal Doses' within his range. He alters the dosage of any substance he ingests or tanks, manipulating the 'poison' and either granting himself complete immunity within a single minute or lowering an opponent's resistance to kill or incapacitate them. Furthermore with Askin's Vollständig, Hasshein. Reiō will automatically adapt to changes in "poison"; as long as the base of the poison remains the same, any surface layer changes will cause Reiō's immunity to adjust in turn, rendering the poison ineffective), Explosion Creation, Durability Negation and Transmutation with The Explode (His reishi turns whatever it comes in contact with into a bomb), Fear Manipulation with The Fear (Can instill fear in others through his Heilig Pfeil. Furthermore with Äs's Vollständig, Tatarforas. Reiō only needs eye contact for his ability to work and he can create a dome with multiple eyes all around for a higher chance of success. In addition, one glance is enough to cause fear, closing one's eyes afterwards is no use, because fear has embedded within one's mind), Power Mimicry with The Glutton (Can gains access to the powers of whoever he consumes) Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation with The Heat, Can greatly increases his durability with The Iron, Can fire off Reishi constructs to forcibly close gateways between dimensions and form Reishi cages to entrap his opponents with The Jail, Empathic Manipulation with The Love (Can launch a heart-shaped projectile and anyone hit by this heart will fall in love with him and they will obey every command he gives them), Reactive Power Level with The Overkill (Can gain might by killing someone, be it enemy, ally, or even beast), Can greatly increases his physical strength with The Power, Can force his opponents to question everything about themselves and their abilities with The Question, Sound Manipulation with The Roar, Air Generation, Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (Mid-High) and Immortality (Type 3 and 8) with The Superstar (Can gain might and heal his wound from the cheers of a crowd), Electricity Manipulation with The Thunderbolt, Information Analysis, Pressure Points and Paralysis Inducement with The Underbelly (Can analyze the Reiatsu of a target to determine an opponent's spiritual power distribution and see the flaws and holes in it. After doing so he can imprints his epithet letter onto his target and forcibly open those holes, thus leak out Reiatsu from his targets until his target's Reiatsu depletes and thus paralyzes his targets), Spatial Manipulation with The Wind (Can physically bend away the space to avoid attacks from his opponents), Durability Negation and Intangibility with The X-Axis (Can uniformly penetrate anything between his weapon and his target, ignoring obstacles and durability. Furthermore with The X-Axis True Power active, Reiō is constantly in a state of intangibility, rendering him virtually untouchable even by Shinigami who can interact with spirits and intangible objects), Power Mimicry and Shapeshifting with The Yourself (Can mimic not just the appearance of others but also their memories, knowledge, powers, and equipment), Necromancy and Mind Manipulation with The Zombie (Can forcibly take control and commands those who has his blood splattered on them) Attack Potency: Planet level (His mere presence keeps three planets from merging together into one and stabilizes the three realms from being consumed with chaos) | Multi-Solar System level (Created the Soul Society, a realm shown to contain countless stars and The World of the Living which is parallel to Soul Society) Speed: Immobile (Cannot move due to being sealed and has his legs cut off) | At least Relativistic (Is the supreme being of the Bleach verse, should be above everyone) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Cannot lift due to being sealed and has his arms cut off) | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (Cannot strike due to being sealed and has his arms cut off) | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Unknown | Multi-Solar System level, higher with Blut (Blut is used for offensive and defensive purposes) Stamina: Unknown Range: Low Multiversal | Low Multiversal (Created the worlds and the Dangai which physically separates the dimensions from one another) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Blut: An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, however it can't boost both offensive and defensive simultaneously. *'Blut Vene:' The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user a boost in defense by strengthening their skin in a similar fashion to an Arrancar's Hierro. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to stop blood loss due to injury *'Blut Arterie:' The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. Ōken Bestowment: Reiō is capable of granting those whom he chooses as members of the Royal Guard with the Ōken, a special tool that allows one to enter the realm of the Soul King Palace whenever they wish. The king achieves this by literally turning the bones of those he selects as Royal Guard members into this Ōken. The Almighty: Like his son, Yhwach, Reiō has the ability to use The Almighty. : The power of the Almighty is to see all that lies in the future, observing all possible futures like grains of sand in the wind, the knowledge that Reiō uses to predict his opponent's actions and act accordingly. Yhwach theorizes that the Soul King has seen all the events of the Quincy Blood War, up to and including him invading the Soul King Palace. However, this is only a portion of its true power, which is the ability to outright choose between the futures that lie before him, rewriting fate as he pleases to best suit his goals. Reiō can use this power to set up traps in his opponent's future paths, easily circumvent any defensive measures his opponent takes, and shatter their weapons and forms. He can even rewrite a future in which he has died, and it is said that any power that The Almighty sees in the future will become his ally and grow incapable of harming him at all. In addition to this by using the Almighty, Reiō can can split the world and created the foundation of Soul Society, Material World and Hueco Mundo. Body Manifestations The Right Hand of the Soul King: Mimihagi * Stagnation Governance: Mimihagi governs stagnation, the stopping of development, growth, progress, and change; as it represents stillness, it can prevent whatever that tries to change or develop from happening. Mimihagi can accomplish this via symbiosis with whatever being it is attached to. * Life Extension: Mimihagi bestows blessings upon those who offer it anything aside from an eye, since it already possesses its own. In turn, its power stops the progression of whatever is afflicting a body part or organ of those it blesses for a time; this grants a reprieve from the inevitable for a time, extending their life and making them capable of what they otherwise would not be capable of doing. With his diseased lungs taken from him, Ukitake lived and became a captain of the Gotei 13, but he frequently coughs up blood and becomes too sick to fulfill his duties as a captain at times. The Left Hand of the Soul King: Pernida Parnkgjas * Evolution Governance: As the Left Arm of the Soul King, Pernida governs over evolution, growth, and progression whereas the Mimihagi governs stagnation. It can display these powers in a variety of ways, using them to evolve and control its own biology to excel in combat. * Absorption: By consuming biomass, Pernida can absorb it into his own system to take on the traits of its victims. * Duplication: In the event that one of Pernida's fingers is severed, it can create a clone of itself from that finger, which grows into a full copy of Pernida distinguished from the original by its singular pupil and missing Hagal rune. These clones can use all of Pernida's abilities and regenerate just as he can. * Regeneration: Pernida has exceptional regenerative abilities, allowing it to regenerate its own severed fingers and even reform after being blown to pieces. * The Compulsory: Pernida's namesake ability, which allows it to manipulate its own nerves and extend them from its fingertips to invade the bodies of opponents and control their movements. It can use this power to extremely violent and destructive results, forcibly compressing the bodies of victims into compact balls or badly warp their bodies, twisting and tearing limbs apart. If Pernida manages to completely invade its opponent's body, it can near instantly tear them to ribbons. It can also use this ability to take control of inorganic objects, creating giant limbs from the ground, for example, and even its severed fingers can utilize this ability. * Adaptation: Pernida can absorb information through its own nerves, doing so to adapt to Kenpachi's level and gain his strength, and to replicate the layer-shedding ability of Mayuri's modified Bankai, granting it multi-layered nerves. The Heart of the Soul King: Gerard Valkyrie * The Miracle: M - The Miracle is Gerard's innate power that manifest the fear of the masses like fear of not being able to destroy his body into reality. His power works by turning any and all damage, lethal included, into size and power. Key: Weakened Soul King | Prime Soul King Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Spirits Category:Gods Category:Royal Characters Category:Parents Category:Soul Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Blood Users Category:Chi Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Concept Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Fate Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Creation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Probability Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Causality Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Summoners Category:Law Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Supreme Beings Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Hackers